


What Do You Do When The Battle's Won?

by LeadenSparrow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Adora Has Issues (She-Ra), Adora Learns Self Love, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Catra is Bad at Feelings, Double Trouble is a gremlin, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone Needs Therapy, F/F, F/M, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Hurt Adora (She-Ra), I apologize in advance, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Minor Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Minor Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Minor Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Post-Season/Series 05, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Scorpia Gets Her Kingdom, Swift Wind Gets a Seat, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wrong Hordak Gets A Name, so is glimmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadenSparrow/pseuds/LeadenSparrow
Summary: It has been one week since Horde Prime has been defeated and everything has changed. Any hopes to disappear into space have been put on hold as the shattered homes of the people of Etheria must be fixed.  Glimmer has finally truly taken her throne in Bright Moon and is overwhelmed with running a court.  Catra is finding that making that one good decision is the easy part but healing the scars of all her bad ones is proving difficult.  And Adora doesn't know what to do anymore.  Mara said to do what she wants to do but when all she wants to do is help people how is she supposed to do that when their are no more tanks to throw?And Bow? He's just trying to keep his little patch of happiness from falling apart.Honestly just get these kids some therapy.  They all need it.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora & Razz (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57





	1. Funerals

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> I apologize in advance as it will get worst before it gets better. But honestly you make child soldiers and expect them to be functional after all that.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!
> 
> triggers:  
> self hatred  
> let me know if theirs anything else but I think that's all for now

“It feels wrong,” Catra scuffs her feet against the soft dirt of Shadow Weaver’s honestly dreadful gardens. She knows that Perfuma tried to spruce them up but it’s Shadow Weaver you can never really spruce up terrible. 

“Look Catra, I don’t like it either but we’re going to listen to Glimmer speak and then I speak and then we can go home.” Catra didn’t know how she felt about calling Bright Moon, her ex-enemies base, home and it might always be just Bright Moon. But she liked it. She liked sleeping with Adora again. She liked that Adora laughed when she couldn’t figure out the bed. Or the hot and cold tabs on the water. (Although the idea of sitting in water for extended periods of time sounded like Catra’s own personal hell). But it wasn’t home. That was somewhere Catra wasn’t sure yet. 

“You haven’t been listening to anything I’ve said in the past minute have you,” Catra looks up and sees Adoras stern face almost directly in hers. 

“You were talking about listening to Glimmer speaking? And then going back to Bright Moon…?” Please be right. Please be right. Adora shifts in her chair and then looks away back at Queen Sparkles who is only now just starting to wrap up her speech about how Shadow Weaver was a hero and her mentor and gave her life to help the Princess Alliance and save Etheria and blah blah blah. She drives her feet in deeper to the soft earth. Stupid Shadow Weaver and her stupid lady minute sacrifice. Stupid funeral making Adora talk when it’s so obvious she dosent want to. Digging her feet in a little too deep a chunk of sod flies into the air almost smacking Bow in the face. 

“Catra!” Adora whisper yells at her “I know you don’t want to be here but try and at least be a little respectful”

“Why should I!” Catra whispers yells back “She was a terrible person and an even more terrible mother!”

“Catra I know, don’t you think I know that but…”

Glimmer oblivious to the argument taking place (or maybe recognized the fight that was about to take place and moved to stop it) “And now coming to give her eulogy is my dear friend She-Ra.” There were some solem claps but everyone in the audience knew adora. But they didn’t know Shadow Weaver. She was just the creepy helpful mentor of the queen. The one who gave her life to their cause. Catra grinded her teeth against each other. If only she had one more chance to tell her off. To force her not to make that final decision. Maybe… Catra shakes that thought from her head. It’s better that she’s dead and without her death Adora wouldn’t be able to stand in front of the crowd and Catra 100% did not want to go down that train of thought those wondering tended to lead too.

“Shadow Weaver was a complicated person,” Adora starts her speech and looks directly at Catra as she says it. And Catra wished she had Melog right now instead of him being back at their room in Bright Moon. He could make her disappear and she could go hide in the gardens or deep in the servants corridor instead of sitting right in front of Adora as she makes a hero out of the worst person in both of their lives. “She fought valiantly in her final moments and saved both me and Catra’s life. Allowing me to complete the Heart of Etheria and save us all. Without her Horde Prime would’ve won and I and all of us would not be here to mourn her sacrifice.” And then Catra zones out. She can’t listen to Adora talk about Shadow Weaver in that way. Like she was a hero. Like she was someone that songs and plays will be written about as the wounds from the Horde heal. Would they write plays about her? Would they make her a hero as well. The friend of She-Ra who went into certain death with her or would it be about the Horde. And the destruction of Salineas. Would they gloss over her part in the death of hundreds? Would they focus only on Hordak? And what would happen to him? Neither of them had ever been tried and Entrata whisked him and Wrong Hordak away fairly quickly after the battle. She was the only one here for the funeral. Catra turns around and looks at her in the back row. Catra was 90% certain that Entrapta definitely wasn’t paying attention but there she was sitting forward taking notes on her data pad and Emily is even sitting forward a black veil barely even covering her robotic eye. Catra looks around and realizes she is the only one. The only one who isn’t hanging on to Adora’s every word. Not listening to her drone on and on about how much of a hero Shadow Weaver is. And Catra hates it. She gets the distrustful looks in the halls. She sees how Mermista and Scorpia avoid her like the plague. But she can’t blame them. She had been a monster for far too long. But Shadow Weaver had been a monster too. And she’s going to be remembered as a hero. As the final sacrifice to a war. And Catra can’t stand it.

—————————————————————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there's one thing Adora hates its public speaking. She hated it in the Horde. She hated it when they’d save a village and the people would expect a speech. Glimmer and Bow were always the ones who were good at public speaking but here she is speaking to her dead mother? Maternal figure? Bane of her existence? Adora was determined not to open that can of worms anytime soon. But she’s got a speech to give and damn it if she’s not going to give the best damn speech ever. For Shadow Weaver. For without her she wouldn’t be able to see Catra’s face. (However sullen it may be)

“Shadow Weaver was a complicated person. She fought valiantly in her final moments and saved both me and Catra’s life. Allowing me to complete the Heart of Etheria and save us all. Without her Horde Prime would’ve won and I and all of us would not be here to mourn her sacrifice. Her final words to me were your welcome.” Adora moves from behind the coffin at the place where Glimmer stood to beside it, laying her hand on the dark wood. It was more of a formality than anything. There wasn’t a body to even collect. It was much like Angelica’s funeral. Although in that one most were crying. Here there wasn’t a single wet eye. “And I’m not sure if she meant it as an insult or if she was genuine with that final statement. But I’ll miss her no matter what.” Adora isn't quite sure what Catra is doing but she has her back turned to look at something that caught her attention and she can't really find the energy to care. 

“Shadow Weaver was a constant in my life and I keep expecting to turn around and see her right there, giving me some snide remark about the current plan or something about obtaining more power.” there's a small chuckle from the people who had been in those Princess Alliance meetings and Adora smiled softly as she looked at the coffin. “And I spent so long hating her. Loathing her existence every time she entered the room. But she was always there even when I hated her. She never really left.” Adora feels herself on the edge of realizing something. She doesn't know what but she is close. She looks at the coffin again, the small insignia of Mystacor inscribed in the wood. Her mask rested on a wreath of purple roses. “The best thing she ever did was die.” Adora whispers it to herself, finally realizing the final piece of the puzzle. She speaks louder addressing the entire crowd but addressing Catra specifically. Adora may be 90 percent certain Catra is not paying any attention. Her eyes had that far away look. But she’ll say it anyway. “The best thing she ever did was die. Maybe that is what she meant in those final moments.” Adora left her perch by the coffin returning to center stage. “Shadow Weaver was a complicated person and I’m fairly certain the best thing she ever did to stop the Horde and end the war was die.” She leaves the podium and returns to her chair next to Catra. She grabs Catra’s hand and Catras head seems to give a little shake and her eyes clear of whatever memory she spiralled into. Aunt Castaspella (Adora wasn't quite sure in her years with the Princess Alliance that Cataspella went from Glimmer’s aunt to everyone's aunt as well) and Micha, as well as other witches Adora didn't know rose from the crowd. The purple glow fills the room and Adora sees the magic floating in the air. And she tightened her grip on Catras hand and smiled. Everything was going to be alright.

—————————————————————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was not alright. By the way people were whispering after the funeral. Adora had obviously said something to piss people off. The question was what. Catra runs a hand through her short hair and books it to Adora who’s hovering around the snack table.

“What did you say?” Catra hisses at her, batting her hand from taking what she knows to be at least her 10th cream puff.

“What are you talking about.” Adora rounds on Catra, rubbing her hand. Oops she must have smacked her hand harder than she meant to. She’ll apologize for that later but now she needs to know why people are staring and more importantly why they’re whispering.

“Why is everyone staring, Adora. What did you say?” Catra knows she's hissing and she can't be bothered to care  
“I just said goodbye Catra! Why is that not good for you?” Adora hisses right back at her “If you had even been listening you would've known what I was talking about!”

“Goodbye! Why would you want to say goodbye to her! She was a monster!” Catra practically spat that last word at adora, her tail spiking up behind her.

“She saved both of our lives. You’d be dead without her!”

“So! That doesn't change that she was terrible to both of us!” Catra assumes people are staring as Adora pulls her from the main garden. They end up in some side garden. Part of an entire wall of the terrace was completely missing and many of the once beautiful flowers were completely destroyed or dead from months without care.

“Look.” Adora laughs and wipes her hands on the front of that red dress she's been wearing for far too long “Catra. I will repeat what I said at the funeral. If you I don't know had actually been paying attention you would’ve already known this but I get that is a little too hard for you…” it almost felt like they had fallen back into their old characters before the portal and Horde Prime, before Catra ruined everything. “Look Catra. Shadow Weaver was complicated. We both know that but she saved both of our lives. Without her Horde Prime would've won! You could have died Catra! You were going to die and she saved your life! Why can't you admit that!”

“Yeah well without Shadow Weaver we never would've ever split. None of this would've happened if she wasn't there!”

“Yeah! And without Light Hope, Horde Prime never would've arrived. We can't blame all our issues on other people! Yes Shadow Weaver was terrible to both of us! But if she hadn't shown up then you would have died! How can I get that through to you!”

“I don't know Adora! Maybe you can't! I was willing to sacrifice myself for you just like Shadow Weaver! Why is mine so bad and Shadow Weavers make her a hero!” Catra can see both of them breathing heavily. But Adora has a flicker of something that looks like realization in her eyes.

“Catra…” Adora steps forward and Catra quickly turns around, choosing instead to stare at the stars. Turning away from the pity just radiating from Adora.

“Go with your friends Adora. All be down soon.” she feels Adora’s hand leave her and hears her walk away. Sighing Catra walks to the ledge and settles down on the least broken part of it and stares at the giant tree floating in the sky. Small bits of Horde Prime’s ship still poke out in different areas and she wonders if many many years from now someone will go up there and explore. Talk about what happened the same way the First Ones are talked about. 

“Wildcat?” Turning around she sees Scorpia approaching. One of Perfuma’s hibiscus flowers tightly clutched in her hand. 

“Oh. Hey Scorpia.” Catra turns back around keeping her eyes. She knows the look of when Scorpia wants to tell her something. And she also knows whatever it's going to be she doesn't want to know. 

Hearing Scorpia settle next to her and then stare down at the huge gap between here and the far off moat lake thing of Catra’s first (of many) defeat. “Wow. That, that is high. Wooah boy we are really high Catra do you think were really high right now.” before Catra can even think to respond to that kind of question Scorpia is already responding “No. No you never think anything is high at all. Isn't that right Wildcat?” 

“Yeah it is.” They smile at each other before Scorpia looks back at the large pink flower in her hands.

“If we were back in the Horde you wouldn't have said that.” Scorpia looks over at Catra with a forlorn expression and Catra swallows the lump forming in her throat “You would've said something rude or mean. Or both.” Scorpia is staring intently at the flower in her lap and Catra does too hoping maybe it's a magical flower and can get her out of this conversation. 

“Scorpia…” Catra swallows tightly. Here's another person she hurt deeply. Add it to the list of lives shes ruined. “Im… I’m sorry Scorpia.”

“I know you are Widcat but it doesn't stop what you've done.” Scorpia is still staring intently at the flower but then she brings her eyes up and meets Catra’s own “I’m going to go rebuild my kingdom in the Fright Zone. Me and Perfuma might try and merge our kingdoms so we can rule them together.”

“Thats really really great Scorpia.” Catras mind swirls with questions. Why is Scorpia telling her this? Why talk to her now?

“Yeah it is, isn't it. But all be leaving Bright Moon with everyone else after the final Princess Alliance meeting tomorrow. And I’m all ready to go but I want to do this before I leave.” she extends the flower to Catra setting it gently in her lap. “I think we need some space to heal Catra. You deeply hurt me and Perfuma is helping me realize my self worth and stuff.” This speech sounds so practiced Catra knows for a fact that Scorpia was definitely practicing it this morning and on the walk up to her perch here. “But we've both got a lot of issues we both need to work through. So the Fright Zone is open to you whenever you learn to be a better friend okay?” Catra doesn't trust herself to speak without bursting into tears or worst if she yells at Scorpia for leaving (why does everyone keep leaving) so instead she nods her head and is instantly swept into a huge Scorpia brand hug. “Oh that’s wonderful! I've got to go tell Perfuma!” she's leaving in a flurry of limbs and sharp pinchers. She stops before the entryway to disappear back to her true friends. The ones who actually cared about her. “And Catra? It does get easier.” and with that Scorpia too is gone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora was done. After her and Catra’s disastrous conversation about Shadow Weaver all she wants is to go to sleep. For a very long time. But as She-Ra, she’s got duties to take care of first, including whatever Glimmer mentioned wanting to talk to her about before her and Catra’s fight. God that was a fight wasn’t it. They weren’t even in a relationship yet. Are they? They had never actually discussed the kiss. The kiss that gave butterflies in her stomach every time she thinks about it. But now she’s gone and ruined it. Mumbling to herself, Adora practically stalks through the crowd of people surrounding Glimmer and Bow. Grabbing them both by the arm and pulling them back through the crowd as Bow shouts apologies at the groups surrounding them. They reach a secluded corner of the grounds and in the completely opposite direction Catra was in.

“What Adora!” Glimmer crosses her arms tightly across her chest as Adora lets them go. “What could possibly be so important you have to drag us all the way out here!”

Adora shifts awkwardly from side to side, the adrenaline that was pumping through her a second ago completely disappearing and she slides to the ground. “Me and Catra had a fight.” she sees Bow and Glimmer exchange a look and slide down to the ground with her. “I know its stupid but its been so long and I thought after everything we wouldnt fight anymore.” Adora swipes furiously at her eyes, stupid tears. 

Bow is the first one to talk. “Adora everyone fights. And even if your previous fights had some more than disastrous results.” Adora giggles a little, but it's more of a wet sniffle than anything. Bow grabs Adoras hands and clutches them to his chest. It's the first time in a long time Adoras has seen Bow not wearing any armor. “ We’ve all gotten into fights and you and Catra’s won't be any different.” They both smile at her and Adora tries to smile back but her and Catra’s previous fights are flooding her brain. The portal, Catra half destroyed by shadows as Adora punches her. The original separation in the village. And Catra letting her go inside of Light Hope’s temple. She swipes again at her eyes before climbing back to her feet. She offers a shaky smile to the worried faces of Glimmer and Bow.

“You guys are right. I was being dumb anyway.” she smiles weakly and turns around and almost expects to see Catra right their telling her she wasn't being dumb but instead it was Glimmer and Bow laying a hand on opposite shoulders. 

“Your not being stupid Adora.” Glimmer spins her around into a hug. “It's been a long and emotional day. When was the last time you got a full eight hours of sleep?”  
Adora giggles a little and buries her head into Glimmer’s shoulder and mumbles “You sound like Bow.”

Bow then decides to join into the hug as Glimmer mumbles back “I detest that.” they all laugh and for a minute there Adora feels like life is back to normal and the confusion that's happening now, where those people were the bad guys and they were the good guys and no Shadow Weavers to sew strife existed (even if she was always there and Adora never realized it until too late). 

“Want to tell us what happened?” Bow leads her over to a pile of rubble and brushes the dried leaves off it. Patting the spot next to him as Adora and Glimmer move to join him. 

“It was dumb but me and Catra disagreed on Shadow Weaver and her saving our lives when we were trying to activate the heart of Etheria. And I got mad because she refused to admit that Shadow Weaver did do some good and without her Catra wouldn’t even be here…” Adora buries her head in her hand and feels Glimmer run comforting circles on her back. 

“And neither would you Adora. But Shadow Weaver was terrible to you even if she did help win the war. And she was terrible to Catra too.” Adora looks up at Bow, is he going to sign with Catra on this too?

“But it's like you said Adora. Shadow Weaver was a complicated person. She trained me in magic and helped me become more powerful but she also led me to activate the heart of Etheria in the first place.” And Adora knew Glimmer and Bow were right and she had even said the same thing earlier but then that would mean apologizing to Catra. And Catra never letting her live it down.

She buries her hands into her face again. This time more shame and embarrassment than the overwhelming sadness she felt earlier. 

“Well what am i supposed to do now?” Adora looks at her two best friends as they all share a smile.

“I don't know Adora. The only people who can solve this are you and Catra. The two of you need to talk it out. Together. That's the most important bit.” Bow smiles at Adora and his is a little watery as well. 

“Wow what a bunch of emotional saps we are.” Glimmer joins into the dogpile of hugs. They stay there for a few minutes and it feels exactly like it did after defeating Horde Prime. A moment of peace before the storm that was to follow.

And the storm comes. Bow and Glimmer see her first. They both leave Adora’s sides and it takes her too long to recognize why. Her and Catra smile tearfully at each other. And before Adora can even begin to straighten out the thoughts in her head and form the words she wants to say Catra beats her to the punch. 

“Hey Adora.”

—————————————————————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra wasn't sure how long she sat there without anyone bothering her. Guard patrols were no longer needed within the castle walls and so Catra sat there uninterrupted till the stars glowed even brighter and she couldn't see the tree anymore. 

“Well there you are kitten! I have been looking for you everywhere darling you have no idea!” No. Catra was up in seconds, claws out and ready to strike if they came any closer. 

“What are you doing here?” Catra tried to squeeze as much vile hatred into the words. “How did you get in here?”

“Geez kitten. I was expecting a welcome party but this?” Double Trouble has somehow gotten behind Catra, twinning their tail around Catra’s leg. “I was really expecting a thank you. Without that little kick I gave you, you would've never come this far.”

“Why would I ever thank you.” Catra hisses back at them ‘You turned against me. Hordak almost killed me. You betrayed me.”

“Jeez kitten if i had known it would have gotten you into such a tizzy I never would've done it.” They smirk at her and Catra knows that they know this is just a game for them. Completely to mess with her.

Catra shoves them and throws them over her shoulder onto the ground. Her claws inches form their face. “Start talking now. “

Holding their hands up in mock surrender. “Okay okay kitten no need to get your tail in a twist.” They laugh at their own joke before meeting Catra’s eyes. “Queen Glimmer asked me to be here. Apparently with the Princess Alliance no longer needed, she needs to make an actual cabinet.” Clutching their chest in a dramatic way, as if they could be even more dramatic “And who better than the one and only?”

“I can think of about 8 reasons off the top of my head.” Catra says dryly. Of course Glimmer thought that Double Trouble would be a great advisor. They always do tend to give the truth. (however unwarranted) But giving political secrets to literally the one person who can be bought doesn’t seem like the greatest idea Queen Sparkles has ever had. And she’s had some bad ones.

“You wounded me, kitten. I’ve turned over a new leaf. Besides I’m getting paid and room and board? I have no reason not to stay around. And remember darling you always choose the winning side. Apparently that’s the one thing you took to heart.”Catra was going to help them to their feet she swears but then they have to go and say this and then have the audacity to wink at her after and nope they can get to their feet on their own. But Double Trouble is back in Catra’s face no matter what she seems to do and they just keep talking. “As well as this seems really fun. Getting all the relationship drama as it’s happening in real-time. No situation I could come up with could top that. Say how’s you and Adora coming along.” They shift forms, the black bubbling across their skin before Catra is standing directly in front of a replica Adora. “Did I get the hair poof right this time? I think it was a little too flat last time. What can I say I’m a perfectionist?” The floof grows to exaggerated length and normally Catra would laugh but she isn’t in that kind of mood to make fun of Adora. Especially after the fight earlier.

“Stop it Double Trouble.” She tries to put that fight back in her voice from earlier. But today’s events have completely zapped her. First Shadow Weaver, then Adora and Scorpia and finally Double Trouble. And Catra has no patience to deal with any of this anymore. “Why are you even here?”

“Oh yes of course kitten! I'm here to smack some sense into you because I am apparently the only one who truly knows you.” They start playing with the obnoxiously large floof, bouncing it back and forth between their hands. When Catra’s in a better mood she’ll ask them to do it again. It is objectively hilarious.

“What are you talking about?” Catra gets that gut feeling that she's not going to like whatever Double Trouble wanted to talk to her about.

“You know what I'm talking about, kitten. We were even talking about it earlier.” Oh their conversation. “Besides, I'll repeat what I said earlier. Your welcome.” They give an exaggerated bow and wink up at Catra. 

Catra can't quite tell if she's angry at them or if she knows their right and she's angry about that. “Yeah and what about it? You betrayed me and then left me to die. What else is there to say?”

“Well did you follow my advice kitten? Find where your heart really is?” she gestures dramatically to the surrounding castle “Because it appears that you have.”

“Yeah but that was because of me!” Catra points to her chest “And I did this all myself. I made the one good choice not because of you but because of Adora….” Oh. Where my heart really is. 

“Oh it seems you got it now.” Double Trouble was no longer Adora. (honestly the writing was on the wall with that one) They walk away back into the main party hall. “And I meant it then when I said you drive them away. But I don't know yet. So why don't you go prove me wrong Wildcat?” And with that Double Trouble has disappeared. Presumably to go cause trouble for the next unfortunate soul to cross their path. 

And Catra for once follows. Darting through the hall as fast as she could and practically begging Swift Wind to tell her where Adora is. She's darting up a side hall and theirs Adora teary eyed sitting in rubble. Glimmer and Bow surrounded her and stood when Catra approached. They leave quickly after that, Bow laying a hand on Catra's shoulder as he walks by and exchanging a small smile before they leave and all that's left is Catra and Adora.

And Catra is dumbfounded. What do you say to someone you just had a fight with? But Adora looks just as confused as she does thankfully and before Catra can stop herself the words are out of her mouth “Hey Adora.”

—————————————————————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora couldn’t stop the laugh to escape her lips when Catra said that. But Catra’s laughing too and the two of them settle onto the rubble next to each other.

“I’m sorry.” They say it at the same time both meeting each other’s eyes. They both laugh again but it’s less free than the first time and Adora can practically taste the awkwardness and tension. 

“Look Catra I was wrong. Shadow Weaver is terrible and I never should’ve defended her…”

But Catra cuts her off before she can even think to finish that sentence. “Shut up Adora. I should be the one apologizing. Shadow Weaver helped end the war. I can’t keep blaming my problems on her. She may have caused them but I’m the one who kept driving everyone away.” There's something significant about Catra’s word choice there, Adora can feel it but for the life of her can’t figure out what and why those words mean. Maybe later she’ll ask but now is not the time. “I still don’t even know what you said in your speech and I got mad at you but instead I was mad at Shadow Weaver and I took it out on you.” Catra runs a hand through her hair, the frustration radiating from her. Adora grabs her hands and holds them in her lap.

“Catra I was mad but it wasn’t at you. It was that I almost lost you and there was nothing I could do about it. I would’ve lost you without Shadow Weaver. You would’ve died. And I couldn’t live with that and for you to throw away the fact that she saved your life made me mad. It was like you didn’t even realize that you had almost died.” She knows she’s crying now. Swiping furiously at her eyes and she looks up and sees Catra mirroring her watery expression.

“And I’d be willing to sacrifice myself for you again.” Catra gives her a small smile and Adora feels a deep pitted anger explode from her stomach.

“NO! I don’t want anyone sacrificing themselves for me! I can’t…. I can’t have anyone sacrifice themselves for me. I won’t let more people die for me!” Her and Catra are on their feet now and Catra gives her a long look. “It was Mara and then Angelica and then Light Hope and Shadow Weaver and I almost lost you TWICE.” She knows she’s ranting now pacing back and forth in front of the rubble.

“Adora. But you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the entire world. But you're my whole world. How are our attempted sacrifices any different?” Catra’s voice has a soft tone to it. Like she’s trying to talk Adora down but the words she says hits hard and Adora sits back down, slumping in her hands.

“I’m your whole world?” She smirks up at Catra who sits back down next to her and playfully shoves her.

“You know what I mean you nerd.” They both laugh, a freeing sound, and Catra rests her head on Adoras shoulder. They both turn their head towards the stars. “She really was terrible wasn’t she.”

Adora’s laugh rings in the air. “She really was, wasn’t she.” They smile at each other and Adora almost asks about the kiss. She almost asks what it means for them and to each other. But Catra beats her yet again. She leans in and kisses her and Adoras fully conscious for this one. Neither of them are almost dying. It’s just them and the stars and when Catra pulls away, a blush apparent on her face. Opening her mouth to apologize. Adora beats her to it. Kissing Catra herself and Adora knows her answer to Mara’s question. This is what she wants. And she will fight for this.

She’s not sure how long the two of them sit there in the darkness afterwards but it was comfortable and neither of them needed to talk. Words passing unspoken between them.

Catra leans over and pecks her on the forehead and starts to stand. She smiles apologetically as Adora begins to protest but leads her calmly from the garden. “Remember we’ve got the Princess Alliance meeting tomorrow.” She kisses Adora gently on the forehead, muting any protests but Adora finds her voice.

“Stay?” She tries not to get her hopes up as Catra turns around. Of course she doesn’t want to sleep with her. Tomorrow’s her first Princess Alliance meeting she probably wants a good night sleep. Stupid.

“Of course I do.” They smile softly at each other and collapse in Adora’s bed. Catra curls up at her feet and while things have changed. Adora feels at peace and safe in her home.


	2. The Final Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!!!!
> 
> I have to say this chapter was fun to write and I'm excited for you guys to read it!
> 
> No trigger warnings this time but let me know if I miss anything.  
> Stay safe darlings!
> 
> Also! I'm going to attempt an relaxed update schedule of a chapter a week as these are long chapters. I may move to two a week but school also exists. So one a week for now but sometimes their may be a little surprise extra chapter! :)))

Glimmer looked across the assembled crowd of her family and felt the taste of bittersweetness on her tongue. Everyone was going their separate ways. Sure her dad, Bow and Adora were staying but everyone else was leaving back to their homes. Their own kingdoms. Even Netrossa and Spinerella were leaving, going on a honeymoon to Frosta’s kingdom and also to help Frosta create a non war complicated kingdom. And Glimmer knows that she’s, what, four years older than Frosta now? God is Frosta fourteen now? But Spinerella and Netrossa had been her constants. They had been with her before she was even born and now they were leaving. And their seats on her council have to be filled. Along with the hundreds of other tasks that have to be completed now. Boring boring tasks that had been put aside for war. She sends Bow and Adora a smile as she rises from her chair. If it wasn't the last meeting she would never do something like this. But the last of something has to be special. Otherwise Catra would not be in Adoras lap right now. Glimmer almost doesn't want to start the meeting but all good things must come to an end and the family she made was by far the best thing to come out of the war. “So as our last…”

“WAIT!” Swift Wind dramatically rises, spreading his wings and subsequently smacking Catra in the face sending her flying. Glimmer attempted to stifle her laughter but Adora did no such thing, loudly laughing at Catra failing to get Swift Wind’s wing off of her. Swift Wind subsequently ignored all of this, loudly proclaiming “I HAVE A CHAIR NOW!” It was less of a chair and more along the lines of Glimmer finding a giant pillow in Double Trouble’s room when they were playing Flutterina. Somehow the giant thing survived well everything. Glimmer wasn't questioning it. If it made Swift Wind happy, sure he can have the stupid cushion.

“Uggggggghhhhhhhh can I go now?”

“Mermista! It’s our last meeting! We’ve got to make it special! Oooh and I made everyone flower crowns!”

“Ooh wonderful! How about we end this meeting with some group sea shanties! Bow? Swift Wind? You guys agree? I'm thinking about a D minor key this time?” 

“Guys! We should listen to Glimmer!”

“You know uhh I haven’t been in one of these formal meetings before. Umm maybe I should wait outside? This is.... This is a lot . Normally there is like five of you and haha wooah their are so many of you.”

“Is this what you guys do during these meetings? Sea shanties and flower crowns? God now I’m embarrassed you were beating me.” 

“Catra! We.. We got work…. We got work done! Yeah! Well um we did beat you so maybe sea shanties and flower crowns work!”

“Brothers! Sisters! Lets not fight! We have won the war, let's make peace, not more fighting!”

Glimmer sighs deeply. Maybe she won’t miss these meetings as much as she originally thought. But before she could even open her mouth to yell a slow clap echo through the war chambers. “Bravo your majesties. Off to a raring start.” Double Trouble strolls into the room and damn it. Glimmer was going to warm everyone up to the idea of Double Trouble and then reintroduce them. But guess it's too late for that now. “Really I’m flattered to be in everyone’s presence. Decorated war heroes…” They quickly duck behind Glimmer’s chair as a giant ice ball flies over their head cutting off whatever new insult would’ve come out of their mouth. Their quickly wrapped in plants before Glimmer could even stop them. Double Trouble then picks at their nails through the vines wrapped around them. “Oh no. You caught me.” They then dramatically slump “Whatever will I do.”

“Guys wait!” Glimmer steps forward, stopping whatever Frosta was about to do (and judging by the size of that ice fist a lot) “I invited them.”

“On purpose?” Frosta is the first one to break the stunned silence. The ice fist disappearing in a burst of magic.

“Ow I’m honestly hurt. You wound me, what are you four foot? Ice demon.”

“I AM NOT FOUR FOOT! I'm five foot you Horde Spy!” And in that moment Glimmer is incredibly thankful for Adora as holding back an angry Frosta is no easy task.

“Yeesh. I must of hit a cold spot with that one!” They look around the room from their plant cage. “No one? Ugh tough crowd?”

Glimmer decides to ignore them. “I invited them here to help with my court.” Glimmer stands proudly in front of them “Double Trouble is smart, resourceful and has lots of connections. They’ll be a great help.”

“Wait sparkles I’m sorry.” Catra bursts into a fit of laughter “You you chose out of everyone to possibly be on your court you chose the one. The one person who could be bought?!” Catra starts laughing so hard she almost falls out of her chair (again). The only reason she doesn't go smacking to the floor is because Bow is there to catch her. He then chooses now to pipe up.

“Yeah um Glimmer this might not be the best idea. How do we know we can trust them?”

“Oh yeah sure talk about me like I’m not here that’s just really great.”

Glimmer elects to ignore that last comment as well. “Look Bow, Catra, everyone. I know what I’m doing. And besides I’m paying them.”

“Yeah so was I, sparkles and then you paid them a little more and that didn't work well for me. Like at all.”

“Yeah Catra’s….. Wait when did you pay Double Trouble?” Adora looks up at her in confusion and everyone follows suit, except Catra who latches onto Glimmer’s face with a glare.

“Look ummm….” Glimmer forgot completely that she never told them. And it’s going to bring up the heart of etheria. Okay so maybe she didn’t think Double Troubles inclusion in her council out as well as she thought she did. 

“Ooh Glimmer never told you? She let me out to activate your guys super weapon. Really to distract, kitten over there. And let me tell you, her and Hordak’s fight? Darling let me just say I wish I had popcorn. Absolutely amazing use of the claw with the high ground and then dropping it on him! Fantastic. I swear my heart almost stopped.” They twirl a strand of their hair through their finger “Much like how his almost did!” And Glimmer is regretting stopping everyone from pummeling them as she is about too. The room instantly quiets. Glimmer sees Bow clench his jaw and look away. She sees Adora hands squeezing into fists. But surprisingly it's Entrapta who speaks first.

“You almost killed Horak!” her hair is pointing an accusing finger in Catra’s direction, who’s current look of shock transforms into a look of rage. Oh no. 

“He was trying to kill me Entrapta! He almost did!” Catra is standing and shouting right back at Entrapta.

“Sisters please don’t fight. We are all friends here.” Glimmer cringes, Wrong Hordak had the right idea but he definitely didn't read the room. 

“Do not call me sister.” Catra hisses back at him and Glimmer somehow manages to cringe more. Oh no. This is going to be bad. And bad it was. Suddenly, almost like a match being struck, everyone was yelling all at once. And Glimmer didn’t know what to do. But Bow did. He steps forward and whistles loudly. Both Catra and Melog’s fur (is it fur? Is it just pure magic?) stands straight up. 

“GUYS! Lets all calm down and take a ten minute break!” theirs mumbles of agreement throughout the room and Glimmer hates that she didn't do that first. She's queen. It's her job to keep the peace and if she can’t do that with her friends how is she supposed to do it with her people? This was her final meeting before she creates her court. And she's already messing everything up.

After everyone files out and Perfuma frees Double Trouble with a tight smile. Then it's just the two of them. “Argh!” Glimmer punches the table and feels like she's about to cry. It's probably because she punched a table. Definitely nothing else. 

“Umm Glimmer?” Turning around quickly and anger flaring again at the sight of Double Trouble. Yep definitely not a good idea to bring them here. Let's add it to the list of failures. But even with the expression Glimmer knows she’s wearing they don’t leave. They still stand there looking almost sheepish? Is that a possible emotion for them? Is it even real?

Glimmer groans in frustration, running a hand down her face “What Double Trouble. Do you want to ruin anything else?”

“Well as fun as that would be…” Their joking tone falls away as they look at Glimmer’s face again. They give a little cough and clear their throat. “Look I assumed you princess types told each other everything. I assumed they knew. So sorry.” Glimmer blinks twice and fights the urge to rub her eyes. Is she dreaming or are they actually apologizing for something? They must see Glimmer’s shocked expression and give a little awkward laugh, running their hand through their white hair. “Yeah yeah I know. Yesh you try and turn over a new leaf and everyone looks like you’ve grown a third eye. And Glimmer? Since I’m here and you want me to counsel you or whatever? You got to air out the dirty laundry darling. If you let it fester it’s going to explode again. And I should know. It's my job to make it explode.” They stand there for a second as Glimmer struggles to remember how to speak. Double Trouble apologized and then gave actual helpful advice. Hmm maybe her decision wasn't the worst one she’s made. It could’ve gone a lot worse. 

They were about to leave the room when Glimmer re-found the ability to speak “Hey.” Double Trouble turns with something Glimmer would call hope in their eyes. “Thanks.” They smiled and Glimmer would’ve said they shifted right there but none of that black goop covered them. Instead, almost like a mask, their usual personality reappears. They give a little head nod and skip out the door.

“Toodles darling! Time to go which princess hates me the least! My bets on the ice gremlin!” They give a three fingered wave and flounce out the door. Glimmer gives a little sniffle and straightens from the table.

“I am the queen. I’ve got to start acting like it.” She whispers the little motto to an empty room before spinning. Running a nervous hand over her dress and then through her hair. Time to follow Double Trouble’s lead. Only Glimmer is going to go find the person who may dislike her the most and go from there. She spares a final look to the war room and follows.

Glimmer finds Adora fairly quick. She's leaning against a pillar and having a staring contest with one of Glimmer’s long dead relatives, who’s statues line the hall. She’s 70 percent sure it's her great great uncle but she can’t be sure. She probably should’ve paid more attention when her mother explained her history. And… And now Glimmer may never know who’s lining her halls in all their marble grandeur. Catra’s is also there much to Glimmer’s dismay but Catra looks up before Adora sees Glimmer’s approach and immediately excuses themself, giving Glimmer a little nod as they pass her. Melog trailing behind her every few seconds batting at Catra’s tail, eliciting a little hiss back at the magic cat. But Glimmer is thankful for Catra’s discretion. This is a hard conversation already. And with Catra’s running commentary? Impossible.

“What.” Glimmer hadn't noticed that Adora’s staring contest with the statue had ended. Eeh. This is already not off to a great start. Adora has that look of anger in her eyes so rarely seen. But its rarity did not make this any less frightening. Glimmer was so out of her depth with this. Ooh where’s Bow when she really needs him. But when Glimmer does not respond to Adora’s first comment Adora steamrolls on. “Got any more big secrets you didn't feel the need to tell me?”

Whew. Breath in then out. You can do this Glimmer. You're the queen but foremost you're a friend. Time to start acting like it. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Adora’s rage melts to shock as Glimmer looks up at her.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn't tell you everything and I’m sorry I even did everything in the first place. I know we made up in space but there's obviously some stuff that needs to be aired out between us. So I’m sorry for everything I said. I took my grief about my mom out on you. And I’m sorry, okay! I’m sorry for all of it.” Glimmer is fairly certain she’s crying. But looking at Adora so is she.

She’s suddenly engulfed in a hug. “I accept your apology but please don’t keep these things from me.” Adora suddenly pulls Glimmer to an arms length. “There isn’t anything else, is there?” 

Glimmer furiously swiping at her eyes giggles out a “No and if I think of anything. I’ll tell you okay?”

Adora nods ferociously in a way only Adora can. “I’ll trust you Glimmer.” And Glimmer’s heart soars at that statement. On Horde Prime’s ship she thought she would never hear those words again. “None of us can do this on our own. We all need to help each other.” 

“Okay. Okay I will. “ They hug again and then both dry their eyes. “I’ve got to go apologize to some other people Adora. Are you good?” Glimmer knows the two of them are similar in many ways. Their inability to deal with emotions being a big one. Adora gives a nod. And Glimmer turns around. Time to go find Bow or maybe Scorpia. Oh god her and Scorpia. She hadn’t had a full conversation with her since…. Yeah Scorpia first. Then she can go find Bow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra did not want to talk to anyone here. Mermista hates her for the perfectly reasonable reason of Salinias. Scorpia wants space and Catra knows Netrossa still has that dreaded squirt bottle somewhere and Catra will not risk that one. Frosta scares her and has not forgiven her for ruining Princess Prom (Catra tried to argue that she made it the most interesting Princess Prom ever but that was a mistake). And Catra wouldn't approach Perfuma with a six foot rake as the girl anytime Catra approaches offers some sort of meditation, mommy issues, de-stress guide. And that would be a hard no. So that leaves Bow and Double Trouble. It’s a difficult choice. The person who betrayed her or Bow. Hmmm. But luckily (or unluckily if you look at it that way) Double Trouble beats her to the decision.

“You look very uncomfortable standing there, kitten.” They’re brushing what appears to be snow from their hair, giving Catra a sharp toothed grin. And just like that, Catra feels an aching sense of familiarity settle over her. This? This she can do.

“Melog took away my invisibility privileges till I made some more friends.” Catra grumbles. “Apparently turning invisible at every social situation isn’t a good use of magic.” Putting air quotes around those words and Melog’s accompanying rumble of agreement draws a laugh from Double Trouble.

“Well darling it appears no one here likes me very much. So, want to be friends? As neither of us appear to be very good at this?” Catra swears she hears hope in their voice but that can’t be real. Double Trouble is never real. That’s their whole thing. And Catra knows she can’t trust them. Not again. They may have had that moment together on the roof but that changes nothing. So what if they were right. That doesn't change betrayal. 

“No. You lost friendship privileges when you abandoned me and almost had me killed.” Catra returns the signature sharpened grin and flexes clawed hands. She turns to walk away. Maybe find a corner to hide in till Adora and Glimmer are done with whatever their doing. Or maybe Bow will have something interesting to talk about. Or at least not boring. Oh who is she kidding. This is going to be a long break.

“Wait!” Catra turns back around as Double Trouble grabs her wrist. Quickly yanking it out of their grip, she folds her arms across her chest, Melog pacing around her feet. Feeling the agitation in the air. But Catra waits. And she’s not sure why. But there was something in their voice… No. Knock it off, Catra tells herself. Double Trouble doesn't know how to tell the truth even if it fell straight into their lap. “Look I’m sorry and we both know I don’t say that. It’s always just a job but I helped lead to Horde Prime get her. And that shook something in me. I almost killed you. So I’m sorry. Okay?”

“You’re…. You’re actually apologizing?” Catra couldn't keep the doubt and suspicion out of her voice. Double Trouble doesn't apologize. It’s Double Trouble. Apologizing isn’t a language they speak. Catra should know. She didn't speak it either. But then again. If she can learn so can’t Double Trouble?

“Well don’t get used to it.” They look defensive and Catra knows the look so well. They then hold up one slender green finger “This is a one time deal.” And Catra knows then. This is real. This isn’t a theatrical performance to undermine her. This is real. Double Trouble is apologizing. And Catra practically threw it in their face.  
“Well umm. Then I guess thanks for the apology?” Catra runs a hand through Melog’s fur, willing it to not spike with her anxiety at terrible emotional skills.

But apparently Double Trouble is in the same boat. “Oh. So what now?”

Catra giggles a little. “I have no idea.” She almost suggests Perfuma but instantly decides that is the worst possible idea she could have. “You were right though. About neither of us having friends?” What was it that Scorpia had said? About space? “How about allies? To help each other get better at making friends? I have been told by quite a few people I’m bad at the friendship thing and full offense your worst at it then me.”

“Aw thanks kitten. I’ve never had a true ally before.” They look wishfully around the room before extending their hand. “Allies?” 

“Allies.” They shake hands and Catra turns around feeling better. She hears Double Trouble give a little clap and smiles a little at that. They may have changed a little but some things always stay the same. Turning to Melog who gives a happy purr that vibrates through Catra’s ears. “Does this mean I get my invisibility privileges back?” He gives a noncommittal roar back and Catra shakes her head playfully. “What do you mean allies doesn't count! That counts in my book!” waggling a playful direction in Melog’s face (she learned the hard way that he will eat it if you put any fingers too close to his mouth) “You are a cruel cruel cat making me socialize.” Melog gives a playful meow and rolls on his back. Sighing deeply Catra leans down and gives his belly the scratch Melog wants. The quiet moment is suddenly ruined as Glimmer storms into the room. 

“War room! Now!” Catra would like to say she didn’t jump at Glimmer and Scorpia’s sudden entrance. She would like to but that would be untrue. As they all file into the room again, Catra has one thought plaguing her mind. What now?

—————————————————————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking with Adora, Glimmer felt… Better. Not good but better. But rethinking over actions that day caused her to remember one final thing. Scorpia. “Hey Perfuma? Do you know where Scorpia is?” the two of them had been inseparable since after the war ended and when you find one you find the other.

“Oh yeah! She went to the balcony… I’m sure she’s fine. But umm she said she wanted space..” But Glimmer is already breezing by her. She heard the worry in Perfuma’s voice. She felt the worry in her heart. And she hadn't known Scorpia as long as Perfuma had. She finds Scorpia leaning with her arms outstretched on the stone railing. A pink hibiscus flower that perpetually lives in her hair, clenched in her claws.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she approaches quietly and quickly realizes that it may have been a little bit too quiet, when Scorpia jumps a little and she almost drops the flower. “Sorry.”

“Oh Glimmer! Hi! You startled me. Completely lost in thought you know.” Scorpia gives Glimmer a strained smile. Glimmer walks up to her and leans on the balcony. The two of them were quiet for a second as Glimmer stared at the Whispering Woods horizon, the only dark shape on the pastel pink skyline.

“Yeah I’m familiar with the feeling. Want to talk about it?”

Scorpia gives a deep sigh. “It’s just that I activated the heart of etheria. If I hadn’t forged my connection to my crystal, Horde Prime wouldn’t have come. You and Catra wouldn’t have been captured. The sword wouldn’t have been captured.” She rubs the back of her neck “I wouldn’t… No one would’ve been chipped.” And well damn. Glimmer had the inkling suspicion of Scorpia’s tendency to blame herself. But she never realized….

“Wait, slow down Scorpia.” Glimmer pulls Scorpia’s pinchers into her hands. The flower resting in between them. It’s pink petals starting to droop. “None of this is your fault. It’s all mine. If I hadn’t ignored Bow and Adora’s warning and done what I thought was right. I tricked you Scorpia.” Glimmer puts her head in her hands. “I’m so sorry. I put everyone in danger because I thought I was right. I tricked you into thinking what we were doing right. I told you I’d teach you about friendship but I’ve been a terrible friend to everyone.”

“You know you're a lot like Catra.” Glimmer looks up in shock at Scorpia who’s staring off into the distance with a shiny look in her eyes. “Not, not in the tyrannical dictator way of course. But the two of you were both terrible friends. But both of you are trying to be better. Perfuma’s taught me a lot about friendship and self worth lately. And I don’t think I would’ve ever, like, ever connected with my runestone if you hadn't pushed me that day.” She gives Glimmer a soft sad smile. “It may have been for all the wrong reasons. But now I have the power to protect my friends. My family.” They sit in an almost comfortable silence for only a couple seconds before Scorpia keeps rolling. “Look Glimmer. I can’t accept your apology yet.” Glimmer feels her heart drop. First with Bow and now Scorpia. She swallows tightly and suppresses the unjustified anger. Scorpia has every right to refuse her apology. Glimmer knows this. So why is she still angry? But Scorpia is still talking and she’s not done. “But we both have a lot to learn about friends. So if you keep trying to be better and I keep working on standing up for myself we can be friends. Okay?” This was far better than anything Glimmer could possibly expect. Quickly nodding her head, the two exchange a smile. 

“I’m glad we can still be friends, Scorpia. You're one of the kindest people even when you were with the Horde.” And as Glimmer says that she knows she means it. Scorpia deserves the world. Not what Glimmer put her through.

Suddenly Glimmer is swept off her feet into a signature Scorpia hug. (patan pending) And she thinks she hears her ribs creak a little, Glimmer doesn't care. “Look at us! Oh this is wonderful! You gave me a compliment and I didn't try to decline it! See we’re already getting better!” Glimmer feels a smile stretch across her face. Scorpia’s excitement is just contagious. Bow for so long had been her first and only friend. Then she added Adora and the other members of the princess alliance. But she never had to really truly work at friendship. Sure she had the inkling that she wasn’t good at it but it never truly hit her till she laid in that prison cell for hours with nothing but her thoughts and her mistakes. And while Scorpia’s comment was nice. Glimmer was well aware of how much work lay ahead.

“Ahm? Queen Glimmer?” Scorpia and Glimmer both jump a foot in the air and Scorpia simultaneously drops Glimmer. If the general was shocked by any of this she didn’t show it. Glimmer was fairly certain that General Juliet lost the ability to be shocked by anything when Entrapta showed up for the first time and thought she was a robot by how controlled her expression was. Or maybe it was when Adora brought Swift Wind in for a meeting the first time. Yes most definitely that one. But memory lane is not the place Glimmer needs to be right now. Straightening up she stands at attention. Project excellency and everyone will believe it is what her mom always said. Glimmer is queen now. She has to start acting like it.

“What is it, general?” she feels Scorpia squirm next to her. And Glimmer can’t blame her. Having an emotional conversation interrupted by work? Not the best thing for emotional growth.

“The scouts are back. They found what you 're looking for. Right where Double Trouble said they would be.” Oh. Oooh. Oh no.

“How many?” Please not more than what can the princess alliance deal with? What even would that number be? 50? 100? 

“Our lowest estimates are 200 your majesty but the scouts couldn’t get too close.” Glimmer almost swore. She almost did. Because this is a swear worthy situation. Everyone thought the war was over. Glimmer thought it was done. But apparently the universe still has it out for them. Because noo it can’t have a nice simple end.

“Hey umm what’s going on?” Scorpia stands awkwardly to the side, messing with the hibiscus flower that somehow got completely crushed during this conversation. And Glimmer would love to explain everything right there and then. But the war isn’t done and she doesn't have the time to explain things more than once.

“War room!’ Glimmer practically sprints back into the main hall with Scorpia on her heels. “War room right now!” It takes a solid minute for everyone to file in and sit. And then Glimmer rises for the second time in one day pressing the button for the holomap to pop up. Zooming in on a small seaside village. Completely abandoned during the fall of Selinias and having yet been repopulated by the people who had lived there before. Glimmer looks to the array of confused faces. “We have a problem.” Pointing to the village displayed “Right there is Nevenharder. Abandoned during the war it still lies vacant. And umm.” She looks around at the faces. Adora’s pinched with concern and concentration. Mermista, who sneakily leans forward, betraying her interest in her own kingdom and Bow. Who looks at her with those kind wonderful eyes and nods his head. A little symbol. Keep going. Swallowing tightly Glimmer continues. “After the war, when I was discussing Double Trouble’s possible employment, they mentioned that they were in an abandoned seaside town when the war ended. Filled with Horde Prime clones.”

Catra then leans forward and interrupts. “And let me guess they are amassing their to take back Etheria, Hordak style? Shouldn't be too hard to deal with. Just send Adora in and let her go all She-Ra on them.” Adora playfully elbows Catra and Glimmer clears her throat.

“As much as I would love to do that there are too many for Adora to take out. There's also the fact that these clones are only about 100 miles from Selinias. If this goes wrong Selinias could fall again.”

Mermista choses that time to pipe up “I refuse to let that happen. Lets go stop them now. I’ve got my trident somewhere. Adora’s got She-Ra back. I say we go in there and wipe them out princess alliance style.” She cracks her knuckles afterwards to put further emphasis to that point.

“Sisters!” And Glimmer could’ve sworn she heard at least three people mutter not your sister after Wrong Hordak’s statement. “You all remember what I was like when I was disconnected from the hivemind. To suddenly have it turn and disappear outright?” Wrong Hordak shutters “I don’t want to know what that feels like.”

“So?” Glimmer turns and looks at Catra (who’s being rather talkative despite the fact that Glimmer could’ve sworn she heard Catra tell Adora that Princesses are boring and your meetings must be as well) “Yeah they lost their big bad leader. Oh no the horror. You lost your connection and I’d say you turned out pretty good.”

“That’s the thing sister Catra. I had my new friends. They were left with nothing.” He turns to Glimmer and gives her those stupidly effective puppy eyes. “Sister queen Glimmer. Give me time. Allow me to speak with them and let them stand down. You must remember how scared I was when you first found me.” God Glimmer tries to imagine it. Hundreds of Wrong Hordaks finding winking to be fascinating and ranting for hours over the lies told by Horde Prime. This would be like fighting hundreds of confused deadly children. Swallowing tightly she moves from Frosta’s and Mermista’s hardened stares. Perfuma and Scorpia’s thoughtful smiles. Glimmer knows which they would choose anyway. Who she’s really looking for is Bow and Adora. But before she can reach their faces. Reach a consensus, Catra pipes up.

“What’s the harm in letting him try?” Everyone looks in Catra’s direction, who while seeming uninterested in the conversation, picks at her sharpened nail with a knife. (when and how did she get a knife? Who in their right mind would give Catra a knife?) “What? Send him in for ten minutes. If he fails we’ll be right there and those clones would’ve left their guard down slightly after talking to Wrong Hordak. And if he does talk them down? Well then that’ll be the easiest battle, we don’t even have to fight.” And wow. That makes sense. Glimmer sees the look and nods of agreement around the room. Even Mermista, who probably still wants to go with the murder plan, mumbles a fine.

“Then it’s settled. Tomorrow. We head out. Prepare yourself for war. But let’s hope for peace.” There's a tired rumble of agreement around the table and Glimmer feels the sadness and weight deep in her bones. This war they had worked so long to end was far from over. Maybe it had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble was so much fun to write. And Double Trouble being genuine? Even more so.
> 
> ANYWAY  
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life so I will take as many as you are willing to give :)))) (they also help keep me modivated)
> 
> Next chapter will most likely be middle of next week so stay tuned for what happens next!


	3. THIS IS AN AUTHOR NOTE

Super sorry but this fic is going on a tiny hiatus as I figure out the plot.

I thought I could wing it.

I am also what experts call an idiot.

I have no plans ever to abandon this fic I just need to figure out where the plot is heading before I continue.

Sorry


	4. Horde Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AND I’VE BROUGHT FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: okay this chapter is more focused on resolving the clones and Wrong Hordak please for the love of god do not go immediately off the rails
> 
> Me immediately going off the rails: okay but what if I did?
> 
> …
> 
> Sorry for the long wait meant to get this out closer to Christmas but I immediately got distracted by a Minecraft role play. Hyper fixations are a real bitch.
> 
> Anyway here is the chapter.

They were marching through the Whispering Woods again. And Bow was trying his very best to not think about all the times they’ve almost died in here. And well it is a long list. 

Scanning the woods for any threats, the new magic making the woods look more ethereal. More dangerous. Its beauty almost distracted him from the fact he could be walking to his death. To all of their deaths. At the hands of 200 plus Horde soldiers. And Bow almost stops. He isn't supposed to do this. He may be a soldier but he wasn't supposed to have to put this armor back on. They had won. Adora had won. This was supposed to be over.

Shaking his head slightly, clearing his head of the spiraling thoughts, Bow grabs the trackpad from his sheath of arrows. Scanning the glowing woods, he remembers the beasts that run rampant. The faceless soldiers. The bots and burning villages. 

“HI BOW WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?!” Almost jumping a foot into the sky, fumbling with the pad in shock as Entrapta quite literally drops from the sky. The rusted mask hanging loosely atop her head, overalls still stained. At least she never changes. 

“Hi Entrapta…” Bow slides the trackpad back with his arrows. Hearing indigent beeping behind him, “Hi Emily.”

“She says hi back! So Bow! Isn't this cool?! There's going to be so much advanced tech!” Throwing her hands in the air as her hair continues to carry her and dissolving into manic laughing. 

Bow grimances, running a hand down his face, “Really great Entrapta. But don’t forget all the people who want to kill us waiting with all that technology.” 

“Of course! Of course! But all the Hordak’s are probably scared! Like Wrong Hordak! He was scared, remember when we found Wrong Hordak!” Emily gives an affirming beep in the background, “And Hordak! I got through to him on Horde Prime’s ship! I think Wrong Hordak is going to get through to them!” Bow winces, he remembers at the start of the war, when he thought that Horde soldiers would surrender. When the fight would be honorable and Bow could convince people they we’re in the wrong. He only ever got through to Adora. And that was circumstances over everything.

“That's great Entrapta…” Bow begins inching away from the purple haired woman and happily beeping robot “I’ve got to, yeah.” Spinning quickly he immediately smacks into the chest of Wrong Hordak.

“Ah hello brother! How are you today!”

“I’m great. I'm just great. Wrong Hordak. But um I’ve got a thing with Glimmer… Like the queen and yeah… Completely spaced my mind…” Bow looks at the constant cheerful grin on Wrong Hordak’s face. It almost looks wrong. He's only seen the face in grimances and scrowls. Will all the soldiers off the hive mind act like this? “Yeahhh bye!”

“Bye brother!”

“Bye Bow!”

Sighing in relief Bow looks for Glimmer. He's still mad at her. She hid even more things from him and probably planned to never tell. But she’s still Glimmer and he loves her. He really does. And he wants to be mad but then he sees her and she smiles and he can’t stay mad. He really can’t however much he tries. And he’s tried. 

“Oh hi Bow!” Ducking beneath a purple tree, its bark glowing unnaturally. Or now what will be natural, with the magic now returned. Adora and Glimmer leaning against it, peering over a map. 

“Hi Adora. Glimmer.” Bow doesn’t want to fight now but he knows his anger has got to be made across to her. Glimmer must get the message as she purses her lips and looks away, sadness and rage rippling across her face.

“I’m…. I’m going to…. I’m going to find Catra. You… You can talk.” Adora walks away, patting both of them on the shoulders with a conflicted look in her eyes, darting off to wherever Catra had hidden next.

“Hi Bow.” They don’t look at each other. 

“Hi Glimmer. Can we talk?” She gives him a little nod in return and so they walk a little further under the glowing purple branches.

“Bow… I’m…”

“Stop.” Bow takes a deep breath as Glimmers eyes fill with tears. He’s got to say what he has to say. Because he loves her. And he wants to make this work. “You kept something from me. I thought we agreed not to do that anymore!”

“I didn’t want this to happen Bow. We’d just made up! I can’t. I can’t live with you being mad at me!”

“Then stop keeping things from me Glimmer!” Their both panting heavily. All the pent up rage and frustration of the past years. Of the past months being let out in a single blaze. The tree seems to shrink in on them more. Shivering under the angry words.

“Then why do you keep coming back to me!” Glimmers eyes become shiny with almost shed tears and Bow feels the emotion welling up inside him. “Huh! Why do you keep helping me and sticking with me even when you're mad. You could’ve gone home to your dad and your thirteen brothers or whatever.” She swipes furiously at her eyes. And Bow takes her in, sees her hair wilting like the tree around them.

“Oh Glimmer.” Bow cups her face in his hands. “You are my home.” And her face seems to light up with the tears streaming down her cheeks. Eyes glossy with unspoken pain.

“But…” And then Bow leans down and kisses her. And he knows deep down that this won’t fix everything but her lips taste like magic and sun kissed evenings where they shot arrows at guards and ate sweet mini cakes. He feels the magic swirling around them in a deep emotional rush. He can feel the tree swell with pride next to them. It’s leaves expanding in joy. And a single dandelion wraps around his armored boot.

But even the most magical moments end. And the army of their friends can once again be heard. Laughing and screaming. The feeling of dread and fear once again rise in Bow’s chest and he doesn’t know where to go now. The two staring at each other, emotions swirling.

“Bow…” Glimmer takes his hand and Bow doesn’t know what to say. The phantom feeling of her lips still filling his mind.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry if you…” And Glimmer laughs and it’s still a pearly beautiful sound after all these years.

“Oh Bow.” They link hands, walking between the parted leaves. Any resentment saved for a later day. “I loved it.”

…

Catra was scared and she would die before she would ever admit it. They are going to the root of her problem. She brought them back to war. She brought those bags back under Adoras eyes. She caused this.

She. Caused. This.

She opened the portal. She brought Horde Prime here. She almost…. Oh. It’s her fault. She’s the reason. She’s the reason Adora almost died with the heart. She caused this.

Catra can feel Melog worrily pacing at her feet as they match towards Catra’s problem. His fur (is it fur or some magical membrane?) drooping at her frantic emotions. 

“Hey Catra!” Quickly looking up, trying to quell the simmering emotions at Adoras familiar voice. 

“Hey Adora.” She purred, slinking forward, attempting to imitate how she normally feels. To will it into creation. Catra doesn’t miss how Adoras eyes instantly flirt to Melog, stupid magic cats with stupid magic emotions.

“You good?” Adora leans in like it’s a secret the two of them share and Catra feels the little flutter of excitement. She remembers the two sharing secrets late at night when no one was listening. But everything is so much more different now. Kicking her feet into the dirt, Catra glares as hard as she can, as if the dirt itself had betrayed her.

“What do you think.” Catra kicks a little more of the growing dust pile beneath her feet. “Sorry! Sorry.” Scratching awkwardly behind her ear, Melog is winding between Adoras legs as Catras face begins to heat up. “I’m still working on it.”

Smiling softly and slinging an arm around Catra’s shoulder, tugging her closer and Catra feels her face completely heating up. “I know you are. And I am so so proud of you for that.”  
Adoras face then gets serious again. “Do you think we’ll be okay? Bow seemed pretty worried about all this.”

Catra laughs, pushing the bravo, the confidence because Adora needs her. And Catra knows she will do anything for Adora. “Please Adora. It's Bow. He’s always worrying about something. Oh oh no! My tracker pad won’t tell me how to use a magnifying glass arrow! Oh whatever will I do!” And Catra watches Adora throw her head back and laugh and Catra marvels at it. She can still make Adora laugh. Despite everything she’s done. Despite almost killing her. Catra can make Adora laugh and that’s enough. 

…

The air was anxious. Standing on a crest above the village, Adora stares down into the crumbling village, reminded of her first battle. Thank god this one seems devoid of civilians. Shuddering slightly at the memory, Adora backs away and centers herself. It’s best to change into She-Ra before disaster strikes. Before her friends can get hurt. Before her family can get hurt again. 

Ducking back behind a tree, Adora reaches deep within the pool of magic floating in her gut and sharpens it. Shapes it. Pulling it up till it explodes with the cry. “For the honor of Grayskull!” She feels the magic cover herself. Pulling her into She-Ra. 

Coming down from the instant euphoria transforming brings, She-Ra strolls back to Catra, sword weighted familiarly in her grasp. 

They all watch silently as Wrong Hordak enters the camp. And they stand in silence, anticipation in every module of air. They waited twenty minutes. Then thirty. Than an hour.

“Alright that’s it.” She-Ra, stalks forward. Ready to go and attack. Panic growing after Wrong Hordak remains missing.

“Wait!” Entrapta darts in front, her hair forming a wall to stop She-Ra. “Give him a little more time! He’ll convince them.” 

Pointing her sword towards the determined inventor, She-Ra takes a few steps back, Catra laying a calming hand on her forearm. “Ten minutes. I’m not having another tank scenario.” Exchanging a pointed look with Perfuma who has, at least, the tact to look away.

A few minutes pass, She-Ra’s foot tapping in anticipation. Then Wrong Hordak emerged, making his way to them. “Sisters! Brothers! We don’t need to fight!” A huge smile is present on the clone's face. She-Ra almost drops her sword in shock. There's no fight? What is going to happen then. With no fight what is She-Ra supposed to do? She’s supposed to fight. That’s why she’s here. Turning to everyone, smiles plaguing everyone’s faces as cheers lift in the air. Everyone is so excited. Why? The fight is what She-Ra does. It’s what Adora wants. She-Ra can feel it. Adora wanted the fight. She wanted purpose. And it’s gone. But her friends are happy. She-Ra will fight later. Stay for her friends. Adora doesn’t seem to want to come back right now. But that’s alright. She-Ra will protect her too.

…

There was a celebration that night. And Wrong Hordak was the guest of honor. Double Trouble had been seated at Glimmer's table much to their disappointment. (And the disappointment of everyone around them) The queen seemingly since their conversation relying on Double Trouble more heavily. A stupid decision really. Catra was right in their assertion about them. They would betray all of them in a heartbeat. Sure. Yeah sure. But Glimmer is the most powerful person on the planet right now… so maybe they’ll stay. Just to… Just to stay safe.

Standing from the table as everyone (once again) turns to Adora, who for some undetermined reason has stayed as She-Ra, to tell a war story again. Double Trouble has no desire to share these stories. It feels vulgar making light of the war. And they’d rather avoid all of that. Darting down a hallway, drink steady in their hands, they almost crash into Entrapta.

“Oh! Double Trouble! I was looking for you!” Entrapta almost makes their head hurt with excitement. But they can’t say their interest isn’t peaked. Why would Entrapta want them of all people?

“Oh and whatever for darling?” Leading down slightly as Entrapta claps her hands excitedly before grabbing Double Troubles hand and pulling them down the maze of Bright Moon hallways.

“Well it’s not me. Wrong Hordak wants to talk to you!” Shock fills Double Troubles system. Why would the clone want to talk to them? Nothing ever makes any sense around these princesses. Stupid princesses and their inability to be perdictable. Almost reminds Double Trouble of when Glimmer and Adora tricked them. Unpredictability. Ugh. Depositing Double Trouble at another room and waving goodbye, Entrapta dashes away. “Bye!” Double Trouble doesn’t bother waving back. Wandering into the room, they quickly locate the clone.

“What’s up?”

“Oh hello sibling!” Double Trouble instantly picks up on the clone's nervous attitude. Groaning internally, they prepare the I don’t mix work and personal life speech but Wrong Hordak surprises them. “How did you choose your name?” Double Trouble sits down. Oh.

“Well. I just went with what sounded right. And Double Trouble sounded right. Why?”

“I don’t want to just be Wrong Hordak. And Horde Prime didn’t let us have names. I want one of my own.” Double Trouble leans back on their hands. Well alright then. 

“Do you have any you like? Double Trouble remembers the months of name changes, trying to find the right one. “You don’t have to keep it. But you can start with one.”

“I think I like William.” Double Trouble watches William look out the window with an innocent, youthful expression. For someone bred for war, he has a different aura from everyone in the castle. It almost makes them want to ask for a hug. 

“Can I ask you something William?” They watch him light up with the use of his name, causing Double Trouble to smile a little. 

“Of course sibling! Anything!”

“How did you talk the clones down?” Double Trouble was genuinely interested in this. Talking someone down is an art that they had barely mastered and Wrong Hordak took it to the extreme today.

“Well…” William wrings his hands, nerves filling all of his being. “I just told them how nice all of you are. And how delicious all the food is. I told them about Horde Primes failings and I showed them how to wink.” Double Trouble almost shudders at that. They weren’t sure if they could handle hundreds of winking clones. “And none of them wanted to fight anyway. They were just scared.”

“Hmm. Well I’m glad we didn’t go fight them.”

“Me too!” Double Trouble smiles, did they just make a friend? An actual friend? Is that even something they can do? “I’m going to go tell everyone about my name! Thank you Double Trouble!” He then hugs them tightly, earning a squeak of surprise from them. 

They prance from the room, excitement in every step and Double Trouble leans back against the bed, breeze rippling through the room and a chime can be heard in the distance. “No problem.” Maybe staying here won’t be so bad. Maybe it can be more than just the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Anyway I got a tumblr!! It’s @leadensparrow and I would love it if y’all went over and talked She-Ra with me. 
> 
> Making no promises when the next chapter is coming out. I’m starting in person school soon and everything is a little overwhelming right now.


End file.
